


epiphany

by lumark99



Series: stray kids a/b/o [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Kim Seungmin, Soft Yang Jeongin, i was listen to steven universe as i wrote this whoops, im sorry my child, its kinda short whoops, seungmin is sad, this is soft and kind of sad, we love this trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Seungmin frowned as he looked at his phone screen, he could feel the tears that were threatening to fall and he blinked rapidly trying to get rid of them. He should just ignore the comments but how could he when they were right?





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> so I made this a series.. pls tell me if you like the concept  
> comments + kudos are greatly appreciated & i'll try responding to them this time-  
> unbetaed as unsual

Seungmin frowned as he looked at his phone screen, he could feel the tears that were threatening to fall and he blinked rapidly trying to get rid of them. He should just ignore the comments but how could he when they were right?

 

_‘Honestly, his vocals and looks are average, a typical beta’_

 

_‘I don’t really notice him at all, why is he still in the group??’_

 

_‘He’s a 5/10, completely ordinary’_

 

_“The other betas are better than him, Hyunjin has good looks and Jeongin is the maknae, what does Seungmin have?’_

 

_‘He should just leave lmao’_

 

_“I feel like he’s just a burden to the rest of the team lol’_

 

“Seungmin! Dinners ready!” Chan yelled from the kitchen

“Coming,” he quickly wiped the tears and opened the door. He walked down to the kitchen and shot a fake smile at the rest of the members.

“Are you okay Seungmin? Your eyes are a little red.” Minho looked at him weirdly.

“My eyes are little itchy, I think it’s my allergies hyung.” Minho shot him a suspicious look but didn’t say anything else.

The whole time he only took a couple of bites and laughed when everyone else did, he tried to blend in as much as possible and it worked pretty well. Seungmin poked at his food before pushing his plate away, “I’m full.”

“You barely touched your plate though?!” Felix said with his mouth full.

“I had some snacks in my room earlier,” he lied smoothly.

“Alright, but you're missing out mate,” Felix said seriously. Seungmin just laughed and walked to his room.

“Goodnight,” he fake yawned, “I’m exhausted.”

“It’s only 7 o’clock though?” Hyunjin looked at him curiously, “and tomorrow is a free day, why are you sleeping so early?”

“I’m just really tired,” he grumbled before walking into his and Hyunjins shared room and shutting the door. He glanced at his phone that laid on top of the dresser before sighing and collapsing on his bed.

 

He looked at his alarm clock, 9:42 PM, he sighed, he's been trying to sleep but it was impossible. He heard the door creak and saw the light from the hallway spread into the room. He heard soft giggles and a muffled ‘shush’ before he felt his bed dip and two bodies smush him.

“Minnie, I know you read those dumb comments again, even when we told you not to.” Seungmin heard Hyunjin whisper into his ear. Seungmin ducked away and curled in as much as he could.

“Go away,” he mumbled, “I’m trying to sleep.”

“I know you’ve been awake this whole time hyung, don’t lie to us,” Seungmin could visualize the pout on Jeongins face as he said that.

“Let us help you,” Hyunjin said softly, “We know your hurting Minnie, please.” Seungmin could feel the tears coming back and he covered his face with his blanket.

“I’m fine,” his voice cracked, “I swear I’m fine-”

“Minnie, we know your lying so please,” Hyunjin begged, “let us comfort you love.”

Seungmin bit his lip, “you don’t need me.”

“What?!” Hyunjin said incredulously.

“Don’t be crazy hyung!” Jeongin exclaimed, “you’re a vital part of us!”

Seungmin sat up, “It’s true, what everyone says is true and I’m not good enough for you guys. I should just leave right?” Hyunjin and Jeongin gaped at him.

“Are you crazy, you’re one of the main vocalists, and you’re more than that!” Jeongin yelled.

“You’re our dandy boy, my precious dandy boy, remember Seungmin?” Hyunjin sniffled and looked at him with glassy eyes, “we love you so _so_ much, is it not enough?” Seungmin felt bad for making Hyunjin cry but he had to tell him the truth, they thought he was someone he wasn't.

 

“I don't even know who I am anymore!” He cried out and grit his teeth, “I don’t… know anymore.”

Hyunjin and Jeongin looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t remember my old personality,” he laughed bitterly, “Ever… ever since I presented I changed myself to what everyone wanted. They wanted me to be quiet, I'm quiet. They want me to become less apparent, become invisible, done. They want me to leave, I’ll.. leave.” There was a thick silence before,

“That’s bullshit,” Hyunjin looked at him furiously, “remember when you comforted me when I read these comments, that’s you Seungmin. You think you’re gone, but I know for a fact that you’re still there, under all that self-doubt is an amazingly _perfect_ and _sweet_ boy who loves openly with his whole heart and doesn’t listen to anyone. I know you’re still there Minnie, please don’t give up okay?” Seungmin sniffled and grabbed onto the two boys.

“Are you sure?” He said in a small voice and it broke Hyunjins heart.

“Yes, definitely, I’m positive!” Jeongin said determinedly, “You’re my annoying hyung who I love lots and lots, got it?!” Seungmin cracked a small smile and let out a giggle and Hyunjins heart did a triple backflip.

 

“I love you Seungmin,” Hyunjin looked directly into the other boy's red-rimmed eyes, “so much.”

“Me too,” Seungmin hesitated before replying faintly, “I love you too.”

“Gross,” Jeongin made a face and Seungmin threw the pillow at him. “That’s not fair!” he whined, “I was just comforting you, you can’t hit me with a pillow!” Seungmin just stuck his tongue out at him and Hyunjin smiled endearingly at the scene.

“Thank you guys,” Seungmin said quietly, avoiding eye contact, “I really appreciate you helping me and-”

“Just tell us you love us and shut up,” Jeongin teased.

“I’m older than you!” Seungmin growled at the youngest, “treat me with respect!” He lunged at the other boy and started tickling him, “This is what you get!” he laughed and smiled widely.

 

Hyunjin looked at him fondly before pressing a chaste kiss to the other boy's cheek and then blushing furiously after he realized what he did. Seungmin looked at him owlishly and pressed his hand over his cheek, his face flushing a pretty pink. He slowly leaned towards Hyunjin and pecked his cheek, so light and quick Hyunjin almost didn’t believe he actually did it. He smiled while slowly intertwining hands and gave Seungmin’s hand a light squeeze, reassuring him that everything was going to be _okay_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just warning you these stories are probably going to get a little dark but it honestly depends on my mood or maybe i'll take requests idk
> 
> I was literally listening to steven universe songs while writing this so


End file.
